Benjamin Tabart/Personality and Relationships
Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart’s bounty poster refers to him as the Giant Slayer for terrorizing the Giants of Elbaf. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 21 | bounty = 240,000,000 Baf Takes a Big "El" 360,000,000 Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina | status = Alive | birth = November 11 | height = 192cm (6'3) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Grow Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of plants growing | dftype = }} Personality Tabart’s defining characteristics are his kindness, compassion, cool and collected manner that he normally conducts himself in. Regardless of the situation, he tends to act rationally, never committing to anything without explicitly thinking it through even in times of distress and pressure. He disposition is akin to that of a charming noble, as he usually is seen acting with grace, elegance, and respect.The Pantheon of the Pentagon—Raptor D. Malvin is impressed that Tabart is treating him with the utmost respect. He is considered a gentlemen by most he meets which, coupled with his appearance, makes it surprising it hear that he’s actually a notorious pirate. However, Tabart is prone to making exception to this demeanor, often when he’s startled, scared, or angry.Blue Sky Thinking—Tabart attacks Bon after realizing he’s a Xros Pirate. Out of the horsemen, Tabart is ironically the most human and tends to have genuine reactions to everything. He experiences a myriad of emotions and does not seem to be afraid of showcasing them. When he is anger, his temper becomes apparent, and he starts spewing more slurs and insults. When he is embarrassed, he turns red and stutters, and when he is worried or afraid, he expresses fear. He is very intelligent and perceptive and often finds anger and disappointment in his bounty increases, realizing what it brings.Waking Up—Tabart complains to Frida that his bounty has increased. He regularly picks out small details about situations, such as when Aoshin’s codex cried when he mentioned Soren despite apparently existing before Soren was even born.Father Forest—Tabart asks Aoshin why did he cry when Soren’s name was mentioned. Accompanying this, Tabart rarely acts without considering the situation first, and will typically formulate his speech, and actions based on details acquired from the outside world. While on Permis, Tabart opted to stay on the beaches of the island rather than escape into the Jungle due to a lack of visibility and information of the island’s creatures.The Lonely Lodge—Tabart tries to prevent Malvin from running into the Jungle. Because of this, when things do not go his way, or when Tabart does not accurately predict something, he is genuinely surprised. He constantly questions things he considers unusual. While on Elbaf, Tabart inquired the need to have them inhabit Kettle’s hand when they were riding a giant ship. He also inquired why there was only a single entrance and exit to the location that Ashley had asked them to meet. Because of this, he tends to tell situations how they are and is quick to object to a plan should it prove unfavorable. When discussing plans to take down Reach, Tabart noted that their chances of success were particularly low, and questioned the feasibility of the plan at the expense of morale.Within Reach—Damon attempts to raise everyone’s morale due to Tabart’s uneasiness about fighting Reach. Even so, Tabart is plenty optimistic about ill situations, as when the time came to actually face Reach, he believed that with cooperation that they could defeat him, even if the odds were extremely low. Despite his intelligence, Tabart is not entirely immune to doing foolish things, as when he was on Nassau, he openly decided to pay for every pirate’s drink out of excitement for properly gathering wood from the Adam Tree.Operation: Elbaf—Tabart offers to pay for drinks on Nassau. For things that occur that are not normal, Tabart fears these things such as when Hades transformed into a robot and launched an energy blast towards him.The Lonely Lodge—Tabart silently screams when Hades attacks him. However, he rarely allows his fear to cripple him, and usually becomes more calm and collected whenever he is placed in an unusual situation. Still, Tabart is rarely afraid, and has commonly displayed a fearlessness that has led him to outrightly disrespecting his opponents. He is quite cheeky and casually insults his enemies even when the situation is not in his immediate benefit.Wall of Silence—Tabart makes a sly remark to Reach despite being vastly outclassed. He seems to derive entertainment from his verbal bouts, and takes pride in his creativity of insults and flippant remarks. Because of his status as a World Noble, Tabart has inherited the arrogance, and cockiness of his people.The Lonely Lodge—Hades reveals that Tabart is a Celestial Dragon. Though, as a descendent of the Bathory Family—a family of World Nobles who believe that the Celestial Dragons must actually rule through power and might, and not through mere claims—Tabart’s arrogance has a different form than most other global nobles. He has respect for any individual that is strong, wise, and just regardless of their birthright and deeply desires to surround himself with these people. Those that show cowardice, indecisiveness, and stupidity are treated harshly by Tabart.Cast Away—Tabart calls Kettle an idiot for refusing to cooperate and forfeiting his life. This typically goes hand-in-hand with effort, as Tabart believes that regardless of birthright, circumstance, and ability that everyone can redeem their flaws through effort. He does not measure success necessarily by the outcome, but rather by the sincerity of the attempt. Those who he has come to accept as his comrades, Tabart takes a great deal of pride in protecting and avenging them when they are wrong. While there were various circumstances that essentially forced him to accept the position as a Shichibukai, Tabart's central purpose for joining the organization was to ultimately ensure that his captured comrades could be released from Impel Down.Way of Ken—Tabart inquires whether Barney Kettle could be freed if he becomes a Shichibukai. However, because of the events revolving around the death of Kenway Stalkman and the reveal that the Yonko would want him dead, Tabart begins questioning the loyalty of his former comrades within the Titan Pirates, and ultimately comes to the conclusion that he was perhaps being played as a fool. Because of this paranoia, Tabart has become slightly more reclusive, and has become incredibly more cautious when meeting new people due to his uncertainty of whether they know the identity of the giant he has felled. Relationships Paternal Family Bathory Leon Although Tabart has been provided a life of luxury because he has his father's blood, he does not actually have a relationship with Leon due to his death prior to Tabart's birth. He has been left only with the tales and stories of his father's adventures, exploits and talents. Because of this, he has a romanticized opinion of Leon that may overestimate his abilities and or skills. Regardless, Tabart acknowledges the possibility that his vision of his father may be nothing but fairy tale, but it his interpretation that serves as a vital part of his person. He desires to become a better man than his father may have been, and because he is uncertain of what his father truly was, it provides him with a goal that can endlessly be pursued which he notes has served as his motivation and inspiration all of these years. Bathory Elizabeth Bathory Mcghinnis Maternal Family Longinus Niu Longinus Judas Other Siblings Benjamin Family Fluer Frida Benjamin James Four Horsemen Apu Draco D. Damon Fukuoka Soren Titan Pirates Foxpack Barney Kettle References Category:Character Subpages